


Slow Nights

by Sidhewrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Boredom, Boys Will Be Boys, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidhewrites/pseuds/Sidhewrites
Summary: It's a slow night in Gotham and Robin is bored, though it looks like not for long.





	Slow Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My first official foray into the Jaykon fandom. There is not enough content for these two angry dorks, so I'll be filling the void for myself.

Jason sat next to Francis the Gargoyle, legs dangling over the side, swinging back and forth, as he took in the unusually quiet Gotham below. The evening was cool and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, a slight breeze in the air. Normally a perfect night for crime. Or at least some sort of unlawful hijinks. But there was nothing. No muggings, robberies, b&e’s, not even a car chase to liven up the night. Everything was just…still.

He knew he should be thankful that for once it was a slow night in Gotham, especially with Bruce out with the league, and Gotham being left in the hands of himself, Batgirl, and Nightwing. He was just so **bored!** He’d give up a week of patrol gladly for something, **anything** , to happen.

He closed his eyes behind the domino mask, and giving a loud groan, flopped back onto the roof top. His cape flaring out as he fell backwards, arms spread out. He sighed loudly once more before opening his eyes. Only to let out an undignified squeak in surprise at the sight of a grinning Superboy, floating above him. Arms crossed over the red ’S’ on his shirt, wide smile on his face.

Robin rolled back onto his shoulders into a handstand, kicking his back feet out hard to give himself some momentum to get away from the roof’s edge.

It also forced the now laughing meta to move out of the way, or risk Robin accidentally injuring himself if he were to kick him.

“What the ever lovin’ fuck, Cloneboy,” Jason hissed, words blending into the night air, as he glared up at the still floating teen. “Y'scared the shit outta me!”

Superboy covered his mouth to hide his laugh, as he landed gently on the rooftop. “Sorry, Rob, I just thought it was impossible to sneak up on a Bat?” His tone was teasing and the grin he sent him, visible once he dropped his hand, held no reprimand, was almost affectionate.

Jason scowled, turning away. Glad the domino hid enough of his face to hide the blush that was creeping across his cheeks. He’d noticed that happening more and more these passed few months, he’d get flustered and a bit agitated around the slightly older Clone. Finding himself blushing when the other teased or complimented him. It was both similar and different to the feelings he got when B or Nightwing complimented him. Conner was also one of the few heroes his age who didn’t seem to mind that he had a temper, or cursed every few words. Empathizing with him about the anger, and helping him learn swears in other languages on the sly.

It was a nice change, being accepted for who he was, rather than who he was supposed to be, as Robin. He liked that about the older hero.

Among other things.

“Yeah, well, not by assholes that can fly it’s not.” Jason flipped the older teen the finger as he turned back to face him, making sure he got the full affect of the Bat Glare. “‘Sides, B’s got tha'stupid no metas in Gotham rule, so why would I expect you of’ll people to show up?”

Conner shrugged his shoulders easy, grin still on his face. “That’s true. Unrelated,” he took a few steps forward and poked Jason gently between the eyes. “It’s creepy how all three of you can do that at the drop of a hat. Just so you know.”

Jason swatted at his hand, but was smirking. “Tha’s th'point. We don’t gots super powers, so we gotta be th'scariest motherfuckers in th'room.”

Conner hummed in agreement. “Make sense I guess. It’s still creepy though, dude.”

Jason laughed, loud and bright, the edge of a cackle that usually preceded chaos. “We’re Bats. S'in th'contract.”

They stood in companionable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the cool night air.

Jason’s curiosity could only be ignored for so long, before he was giving in and asking the question he’d had since opening his eyes and seeing Conner floating above him. “So… what brings ya t'Gotham on this fine evenin’?”

He could just see Conner’s smirk out of the corner of his eye. “Oh y'know, this'n'that.”

“Uh-huh, I didn’ g’t this Cape yesterday, y'know.”

Conner turned to him, large grin on his face. “What I can’t just have wanted to come and see a friend?”

Jason just canted one hip out, placing a hand on it and raised one brow behind the dom.

“Dude! That’s the same look Nightwing gives KF when he says something dumb. Don’t do that.”

“Well then, spill it SuperClone.” His grin goes a bit vicious as he takes a determined step forward. “Or I’ll do my impression of Big Blue’s ’ _I ain’t mad, I’m jus’ disappointed_ ’ speech. I’ve b'n told it’s e'rily accurate.”

Conner holds up his hands in surrender, taking to the air a bit. “Please no. I hear that enough as it is.”

Jason takes a step back, spreading his arms out, an invitation to get on with the explaining.

“Well you see, it’s like this,” Conner lands it back on the roof, one foot scuffing at the ground. “The mountain is basically empty right now and I am bored out of my tree being there all by myself. And I figured…”

Jason tilted his head as he watched Conner trail off, searching for words. Which was unusual for the Clone. Before he could comment on it, Conner was speaking again.

“I figured I couldn’t be the only one bored, and there’s usually something to do in Gotham. And with the Bat out of town…”

“No one’s hear t'kick y'out o'the city.” Jason finished for him.

“Exactly, but then I get here, and there’s zero happening here. Not even a cat fight!”

“Tell me about it.” Jason let his head fall back, groaning out his own frustration. “I’ve been sittin’ up here for an hour, scannin’ the waves f'somethin’ t'do.”

“So you’re saying you’re just as bored as I am then?”

And the questioning lit at the end of that sentence has Jason raising his head, giving the other teen his full attention. See’s how green eyes have gone bright with excitement in the dark.

He flicks his tongue out to wet his lips, nods. “Yeah. Outta my gourd. What’d y'have in mind?”

Conner’s bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, grin widening into a feral kind of anticipation, that has Jason’s gut twisting in excitement and, what is most definitely attraction.

Conner blinks for a moment as he stares at Jason eyes widening just slightly.

And Jason has the sudden, horrible realization that the Superman Clone can more than likely hear, or sense, every reaction that he’s having to him, and he feels a wave of embarrassment wash over him.

Conner just blinks once more before his smile gets just a bit gentler, but no less bright with excitement. “Okay so, I have an incredibly terrible idea that is guaranteed to end badly, but just bear with me for a sec, and let me explain.”

His excitement was infectious and Jason found himself grinning in response, especially when he doesn’t get any sense or feeling of rejection. “I love it already. Continue.”

Several hours later

Water dripped down Nightwing’s nose, hair plastered to his face. He could feel water dripping down the back of his suit. Wet Kevlar and Nomex weave does not feel great when wet on the inside. Batgirl wasn’t in any better shape, as she stood behind the pair bound at their feet, wringing out her dark red hair, then her cape. Resting against the edge of the Wallstone was a pair of rather large water guns. Calling them guns was an insult to the mock weapon, these were more like water cannons.

He turned his attention from the guns to the two teens at their feet, scowling when they both just smiled up at him. Completely unrepentant.

“And just what exactly do you two have to say for yourselves?”

Jason tilted his head slightly so he was looking up at Conner, raising one brow behind the dom, smirk morphing into a wide grin. One that Conner easily echoed.

They both turned to look up at a disapproving Nightwing and replied in unison.

“We were bored.”


End file.
